


Mistletoe Kiss

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Olicity 20in20 [12]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary: </b>Mistletoe is always in the one place you least expect.<br/><b>Word Count:</b> 199<br/><b>Prompt:</b> Holidays</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe Kiss

**Mistletoe Kiss**  
 **Characters:** Oliver/Felicity, Thea  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Summary:** Mistletoe is always in the one place you least expect.  
 **Word Count:** 199  
 **Prompt:** Holidays

 **Mistletoe Kiss**  
“Why am I at the company _Christmas_ party?” Felicity asked Oliver as they stood together in the doorway at the Queen mansion.

“Because you are an employee and I want you here.” Oliver said. “If I have to do this, so do you.”

“I did not see that in my job description.” Felicity said. “It must have been on the page that said ‘fetches the boss coffee’. You know, the one I put through the shredder.”

Oliver grinned. “That never happened.”

“Shows what you know about what I do.” Felicity teased. 

“So are you two going to stand there all night or are you going to kiss already.” Thea said from behind them.

They turned to look at her.

“Mistletoe,” Thea pointed to the top of the doorframe.

Oliver and Felicity looked up and there was a big bunch of mistletoe hanging over their heads.

“Well?” Thea put her hands on her hips and grinned mischievously.

Oliver knew Thea would make a big deal out of it if he didn’t kiss Felicity. He put his hand on Felicity’s cheek to give her a soft kiss on the mouth.

Felicity kissed him back, passionately.  


End file.
